This is Me, Starring
by AlejandraMaria
Summary: Kendall is having dreams about a mystery man. Logan is having nightmares but is reluctant to talk about them. Eventual Kogan. Rated M for later chapters. Based loosely on Freelance Whales, "Starring"
1. You Were So Misunderstood Back Then

This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. This first bit will be a tad short, but trust me, it's going to be a lot better! Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

><p>He's there. Everynight, every time I close my eyes.<p>

I can hardly see his face, dark chocolate eyes pierce my skin as I gaze upon him from the floor.

I want him. God knows how badly I want, no _need, _him. I know it sounds completely insane.

How could I, Kendall Knight, want someone that I don't even know.

When I find out, you'll be the first to know.

It's currently two A.M. I can't sleep, and Logan's fidgeting in the bed next to mine.

He's been having nightmares for the past few nights, but he won't tell me what about.

I get up and cross the room to stand over him. He's breathing heavily and I can see his eyes moving.

"Why won't you let me in? It's killing me that you have to keep this inside." I murmur.

I must have spoken louder than I thought, because Logan groans and opens his eyes.

"Kendall? What's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" He shoots questions off faster than a gun.

I blush, fumbling for a coherent sentence, "You... moving around... nightmare... wondering how to... you're up."

"Oh, yeah. Just another dream." Logan turned away, but I wasn't going to let this go. Not this time.

I sit on the edge of the bed, "Let's talk about it." He tenses, "I'd rather not. It's early. We'll talk about it later. Goodnight."

I knew that this was bothering him. I don't know what this nightmare is about, but I'll find out someday.

"_You were so misunderstood back then."_


	2. I Think I Get You Now

A/N So this story will be from Kendall's POV but I'll throw Logan in every once in awhile, just to give an idea of his nightmares. I really want to thank **rahks** for letting me know this isn't complete rubbish :)

* * *

><p>It's morning. Daylight is trying to peek through the drapes. I can sort of hear Carlos and James fighting over who gets the last of the Fruity Loops.<p>

A crash soon follows and judging by the loud whoop, I'd say James won.

I look over at Logan's bed. It's empty, and I can hear the shower running. I hope he's having a better day.

Sighing, I get up and pick up a random plaid shirt and some jeans from the ground. They smell clean, they'll do.

"You did not just sniff that to see if they were clean." I glance up to see Logan judging me. He's got his arms crossed, towel hanging low on his hips.

I shrug, "At least I'm considerant enough to smell them." I slip the jeans on and lift my eyebrow at him.

Sharing a room with Logan ismuch better than when I had to share one with Katie. I hated having to wear more than just boxer briefs to bed.

Logan scoffs at me and turns around to get dressed. He drops the towel and reaches over to grab his boxers.

"Logan! You have a really white ass!" Carlos laughs as he launches himself onto my bed.

He just rolls his eyes and blushes, "We can't all be like you, Mr. Short, Dark and Accident Prone."

Carlos' face turns dark for a quick moment, but soon brightens when Mom yells, "POPTARTS!" He jets off, yelling at James to stop being a fat lard.

I glance at Logan and we share a look, continuing to get dressed in silence.

"So.. Uhm, you want to talk about last night?" I ask, my voice cracking. Logan stands up straight, looking at me in the mirror.

"No. It's bad enough dealing with it at night. I don't want to have to think about it during the day." He states in a tone that tells me to drop it.

But I won't.

"Logie, I want to help you. How can I help you if you won't let me in?" I pleaded with him.

All I received was an eyeroll, and he moved to leave.

I stepped in front of him, "You're not going anywhere until we talk about this." I grab his shoulders, and he tenses, eyes widening.

"P-p-please. Just l-l-let me go." He stutters, and I quickly withdraw my hands. Logan closes his eyes, placing his small hands over them. He breathes in deeply and looks up at me.

"Have you ever had a dream that was so real, you could taste your feelings? Touch every thing and believe you're really there? That's what this nightmare is like. It's becoming my reality. I can't..."

And with that, he pushes past me and walks into the main room.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think I get you now, I think I get you now."<em>


	3. Don't Let the Bathwater Get too High

This is in Logan's POV. And the italics are his dream.

I should probably put in that I don't own BTR or anything else that is copywrited. Oh, look, I just did.

* * *

><p>It's been a long day. 6 hours of harmonies with Gustavo because my dunderheads of friends have the attention span of ADD squirrels.<p>

And don't get me started on trying to help Carlos and James with there math homework.

I should just charge them and do it myself.

Kendall's laying on his bed, staring at me. He doesn't know that I can see him doing it.

"I know you want to talk about my nightmares, just drop it." I say, not bothering to look over at him.

He lets out a big breathe of air, "You're so stubborn, Logie. Why won't you tell me?"

I jump into bed, and pull the covers up to my chin, "Because I don't want to talk about it, now just let it go."

I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep and forget that bad things happen. I hope I can sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't let the bathwater get too high, Logan." I shudder, I don't want to see him, I don't want to be here. "What's wrong, sweetie? You don't want me here?" Long, cold fingers run down my cheek, "Look at me... Look. At. Me." <em>

_I breathe in. And out. Slowly, I let my eyes open, and there he is. Green eyes raking over my body, crooked smile bringing out a dimple in his now sinister face. _

"_Go away, Kendall." I say, fingers tracing patterns in the now cold bathwater. I feel afraid, and exposed, fear becoming a bitter taste on my palate. _

_He chuckles darkly, "You don't mean that Logie. Hmmm, maybe I should join you."_

_I glance up, and suddenly he's undressed, slipping in the tub before me. _

"_K-k-kendall... don't. Please, go away." I've lost the power in my voice, it comes out as a whisper. _

_He puts a finger to my lips, "Just close your eyes, and keep quiet. Enjoy this." I shake my head, "N-no. No Kendall. Leave." _

_Kendall isn't listening, he's leaning forward slowly inching his way to me. Soon enough he's inches from my face, piercing green eyes searching mine. _

_And then his lips are on mine. I'm frozen, fear making my heart beat fast and out of control. He's moaning into the kiss, not noticing that I'm not kissing back. _

_His hands on my shoulders, they make their way done, toy with my nipples, slide down my abdomen, and rest on my flaccid member. _

_He starts to stroke, slowly, gently, and I'm willing my body not to enjoy this. I go to push his hands away, but my hands are suddenly tied to the bar in the tub. _

_Kendall becomes impatient with my unresponsive cock, and begins to stroke faster. "C'mon, Logie. I know you want this. You know how badly I need this."_

_He didn't even need to say the last part, I can feel his hardened member against my thigh. _

_Not finding any luck, his fingers travel south and rest at my entrance. "I guess I'll be the only one having fun tonight then." And with that he rams his fingers into me. _

_I scream, or at least air is coming out. I have no voice, tears are streaming down my face as he scissors inside me. _

_He retrieves his fingers, I breathe a sigh of relief. It's cut short and turns into a scream of bloody murder. _

_Kendall's ramming into me now, with no warning and no loving look like there was before. Eyes pure black, almost demonic, no traces of white or green left. _

_My nails are gripping the tile with such force I'm surprised there aren't scratches being left. "K-kendall! Stop! Stop!" _

_Cries just egg him on because he let's out a loud moan and calls out, "Logan!" but it's not his voice, it's much deeper and very sinister. _

_He's pounding into my prostate, treating it as if it were his personal dick punching bag. "Stop!" I scream, and with that he lets go, flooding me and the tub with pure white. Almost like porcelain._

* * *

><p>I wake with a start, and I'm screaming. Kendall's almost on top of me, breathing heavily. "Are you alright Logan? You were screaming my name and telling me to stop. What's going on?"<p>

"Get away! Just stay away from me!" I scream at him, tears pouring down my face as I jump up and back into the corner of the room.

He takes a step towards me, "Logan, calm down. It's just me, close your eyes and take a deep breathe."

"Don't you dare move towards me Kendall Donald Knight! Bad things happen when I close my eyes, don't tell me to close my eyes!" The whole apartment must be awake by now, but no ones come close to the room.

"Just tell me what's going on, why won't you let me in?" His eyes are pleading, they're kind. And then I realize that this is reality, Kendall's not the stranger in my nightmare.

I slowly relax, "I'm going to sleep on the couch. I'm better now. I just need air."

And I run from the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't let the bathwater get too high, you will be a flood of porcelain." <em>


	4. Hey Let's Just Be Friends

So, I feel like this is complete rubbish. Mainly because it's just a filler chapter so I can move on to more important ~scenes. Enjoy. Or don't. But do the first one.

* * *

><p>I'm pacing. To the door, back to the bed. I place my hand on the doorknob, only to remove it and sit down. I put my head in my hands and sigh.<p>

Do I go after Logan? Do I give him space?

After he blew up, he ran out of the apartment. Maybe he went to see Camille, or maybe he's in the lobby.

I can't think straight. Why did Logan think I was trying to harm him?

"What's up with Logan?" I look up to see James and Carlos standing in the doorway. James had spoken, and Carlos was leaning against him, still half asleep.

"I don't know. He was freaking out in his sleep and when he woke up he flipped out on my and ran out the door." I shook my head and looked at James.

He shrugged and said, "Camille texted me a few minutes ago. She said Logan was with her and to not worry or come for him. He'll come home when he calms down."

"Oh..." That's all I can think to say. How can Logan not want us to come for him?

Carlos shuffles over to my bed and lays down beside me, "You love Logie, don't you?"

I smile down at the small boy, "Of course I do, I've known him for a long time."

He frowns and shakes his head, "No, no, no. You LOVE Logie. Kendall and Logan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

My cheeks turn scarlet and my heartbeat quickens, "What makes you say that?" And James scoffs from Logan's bed, "The looks you give him don't exactly scream, 'Hey let's just be friends.'"

Speechless, I sit up. Am I really in love with Logan? I do touch him a whole lot, and I always end up standing by him. He makes me happy, I can't wait to be around him in the day.

And I love him being the last person I see before I close my eyes at night. I honestly can't see a day where he's not apart of my life.

"Maybe, just maybe, I do love him. What do I do about right now?" My eyes pleading, moving from James to Carlos.

Carlos looks up at me, "Go over to Camille's and talk this out."

And I'm surprised that Carlos had the logical answer. James is even agreeing with him. I get up and walk towards the door.

"Uhm, Kendall?" I turn around, "Yeah, James?"

"I know you're going to get your man and everything, but I don't think you should scare Camille by showing up in your boxers."

* * *

><p>"Kendall, what are you doing here? I told James that you shouldn't come looking for Logan." Camille has her hands on her hips, if I'm not careful I'll fall victim to her slap.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to him. Has he told you what's going on?" I'm desperate to find out what's hurting my best friend.

She glares at me, "He's been having nightmares about you, Kendall."

I stare at her, "Me? Why me? I haven't done anything to him!" I shake my head, "Let me talk to him, we need to sort this out."

Camille just looks at me sadly and glances behind the door. I'm guessing that Logan is standing behind it, just out of my sight.

Judging by the fact that Camille is starting to close the door, I'll say that he doesn't want to see me.

"It's late, we all need our sleep. Come back tomorrow and we'll go from there. I'm sorry Kendall, but you should go rest." Camille smiles sadly and shuts the door in my face.

Staring at the door, I wonder why I'm the star of Logan's nightmares. Maybe Camille's right, I just need some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Shut me up with your long tube socks, they don't scream, Hey let's just be friends"<em>


	5. How Many Stars Do You Think You Possess?

Hi there! I haven't updated in awhile, but this story has been rather difficult for me. But here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy! Thanks to you who reviewed, you guys rock! xox

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. How could I? My best friend was literally down the hallway from me thinking I was some kind of dream creeper.<p>

Does that even make sense?

For three A.M. it should.

After leaving Camille's doorway, I had walked back into our apartment to see a downcast James sitting on the couch.

We made eye contact, and without a single word between us, I walked to my bedroom.

Now here I am. Once again pacing back and forth. Once again wondering why Logan would hide these nightmares from me. It makes a little more sense now, but if I was the cause of this... Why didn't he just talk to me?

"What did I do to Logan!" I scream out in frustration.

"You didn't do anything."

I whip my head up to see Logan standing in the doorway. I stand, slowly, not wanting to frighten him like I had a few hours earlier.

"What, uhm... What are you doing here, I thought Camille said we should talk in the morning?" I look at the floor, not wanting to see the emotion in his eyes.

I hear him sigh and walk closer, "It is morning. It's seven thirty." I glance at the clock, seems like I spaced out longer than I thought.

The bed squeaks as Logan sits down, he's trying to make eye contact but I don't know if I can. "Listen, Kendall, you look really tired, maybe you should close your eyes for a bit."

I look at him, "I don't know if I can."

Logan sighs and gently pushes on my shoulders until I'm laying down. He then goes and lies beside me, "I'm right here, I'm fine. Just get some rest, and I promise we'll talk when you wake up."

And with that, I close my eyes and drift away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Kendall." He purrs, "I've wanted you for so long." <em>

_I smirk into his skin, continuing my trail of kisses down his chest. I stop to swirl my tongue into his navel, moaning when he arches into me, clothed erections rubbing._

_I look up, his dark eyes gazing into my own, lust filled, and almost recognizable. _

"_Tell me, what do you want me to do?" I tease, running my fingers across his hips. _

_He grunts, thrusting his hips upwards, "I want you to suck me off, then take me like you know you want to." _

"_As you wish." I whisper into his hip, fingers wrapping around the elastic, pulling them down slowly. His erection springs up, and he sighs at how the cool air hits him._

_I lean forward and nuzzle my nose against his shaft, then plant soft kisses up until I reach the head, "I've loved you for so long, I can't believe this is real." _

_Soft fingers run through my hair, and I look up to meet his eyes, "I love you too, Kendall." He brings me up for a passionate kiss, his tongue mapping out my mouth, finding every spot that makes me weak. _

_We break apart, foreheads resting together. I give him one more kiss, then settle down between his legs. _

_Without a word, I take his member into my mouth, holding his hips while rubbing them to prevent him from choking me too soon. _

_I build up a steady rhythm, bobbing my head up and down while occassionally swiping my tongue around the tip. I feel hands run through my hair, and tighten their grip as I relax my throat and take him down further. _

"_K-kendall." He moans, back arching. I chuckle and hum a little, the vibrations causing him to thrust up. The grip on my hair tightens, and the moaning mass beneath me begins to stutter as I feel him cum hard, he must be seeing stars._

_I swallow down as much as I can, then kiss my way back up to his lips. I bring my hand up to his lips and question, "Suck?" _

_He complies, swirling his tongue around my fingers, coating them thoroughly. I feel my length throb while watching him go to work. _

_He releases my fingers, and I trail them down to his entrance, peppering his thighs with soft kisses because I know this will hurt. I slowly swirl my fingers around his entrance, and slowly push past the tight ring. _

_I feel him tense, and a low hiss is emitted from his throat, "It's okay, baby, I'm here." I murmur, taking his member in my hand and slowly pumping it to take away some of the pain. The muscle relaxes against my fingers, so I begin to scissor, my lover's groans of pain turning into moans of pleasure._

"_Kendall," He whispers, "I'm ready for you." _

_I nod, slicken up my cock, hissing from the friction. Giving him a chaste kiss, I slowly sink into him, letting him adjust and relax. _

_We lock eyes, and he says it, "Move."_

_I build up a steady pace, the only noise in the room is our heavy breathing and the slapping of skin against skin. _

_I wrap a hand around his cock, and match the rhythme of my thrusts into him. "Kendall... Oh god, Kendall..." He moans. _

"_Fuck... mmmm... so tight." I say throught gritted teeth. _

"_Kendall... Kendall... KENDALL..."_

* * *

><p>"KENDALL!"<p>

I jump awake, immediately regretting my movement. I glance down, 'Great, now how do I get rid of... Oh shit.'

I look over at Logan. He's sitting up against the wall. "Really Kendall? Really? You wake me up by humping my leg?"

There are no words for how I feel right now.

Well... I guess embarrassed and horny sums it up.

"I'm so sorry Logan! It was just this dream I've been having! I'm so sorry!" My voice is high and squeaky, and Logan's just looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Go take care of your problem. Then we'll get dressed and go talk." He says, shoving my shoulder.

I nod furiously, "Okay! Okay! Uhm, I'll be right back."

Well this is awkward.

* * *

><p><em>How many stars do you think you possess?<em>


	6. The Truth Revealed

So first of all, I apologize for basically leaving this story in the dust. I just had a mad case of writer's block. This is also the second to last chapter. So, yeah, enjoy, and I should warn that there are some uncomfortable scenes in here, mainly what is written in italics. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Why? Why of all times to fucking dream about him is it when Logan is sleeping with me?" I violently thrash around the shower, trying to get clean in as little time as possible.<p>

I look down at my now softened member, "Stupid cock. You're out to get me!"

There's a knock on the door, "Kendall, as much as I'm enjoying your conversation with yourself, come out now. " Logan's voice is strong.

I haven't heard his voice like that in ages.

Quickly rinsing the soap from my hair, I dash out and dry off. "C-can I come in?" Logan slowly turns the doorknob, waiting for me to protest.

"Come on in." I say, wrapping a towel around my waist, and hopping onto the counter.

He cautiously walks into the room, avoiding eye contact, and sits on the toilet, resting his feet on the closed lid while resting his back on the wall.

I let my gaze pass over him, he looks tired, and pale. I wonder if he got any sleep last ni-

…

Shit. "Logan... Last night... Did... Did I scare you?" I ask, looking down at my hands. My fingernails are suddenly very interesting.

He shrugs, I catch this out of the corner of my eye, "Yeah, at first, I thought my dream was coming true... but then I realized that you were sleeping, and that calmed me down. You just looked like a peaceful, horny, dog."

My cheeks turn red, "Yeah.. sorry about humping your leg..."

We laugh, fake at first, then real because it feels good to laugh.

I glance up to look at him only to notice his eyes sweeping down my body.

_Did he just check me out? No... he wouldn't, would he?_

"Kendall..." His voice comes out as a whisper, "I'm ready to talk to you about my nightmares... but there's something I need to do first."

"Anything, Logan." … "Close your eyes."

I do just that, I hear him move off from where he was sitting. A few seconds later and I feel his hands on my hips.

And he's kissing me.

Logan Mitchell, my best friend since kindergarten, and star of my wet dreams, is kissing me.

Yes, last night, I realized that the boy of my dreams is Logan.

I'm frozen for a moment, not believing that this is happening.

When I feel Logan pull away, I realize that I never kissed him back, and I reach forward to grab the back of his neck.

I look deep into his eyes, and they're full of fear. Fear, and want.

Pecking his lips at first, I slide my tongue out and swipe his bottom lip, begging for access.

Logan opens for me, threading his fingers through my hair as he dominates the kiss, with me trying to show him that I'm not going to hurt him.

We part for air, and I move on to kissing his jawline, up to his ear and whisper, "I could never hurt you, Logan."

His face moves against mine as I feel him nod. "Are you ready to talk about it?" His eyes shut tightly, and a shaky, "Y-y-yes." escapes his lips.

I kiss him on his forehead, and we walk hand in hand into the bedroom, pausing so I can slip on some sweatpants.

He sits on the bed, watching me move and get comfortable. His lips then open and his story flows out.

* * *

><p><em>Logan was a child, cute as a button, innocent and eager to please. The Mitchell's were busy parents, far too busy to handle booming careers as real estate agents to properly care for a child. But Logan was a pleasant surprise, bringing the family dream to a comfortable close. <em>

_Of course, when a couple has a child and full time jobs, it's difficult to balance, and that's where Logan's uncle, Mike, came into the picture. Mike adored Logan, the entire family could see that. They were inseparable, and Logan seemed to truly love him. _

_Uncle Mike watched Logan everyday, and Mr. and Mrs. Henderson trusted him, and loved the bond between nephew and uncle. _

_But Logan was visiting his personal Hell._

_You see, Mike had problems, Logan gets that now. You could say that Mike is the reason why Logan wants to be a doctor. To help those who have been taken advantage of like he had been. _

_It started on a beautiful spring day, the perfect house selling weather. Mike and Logan had just entered the house from a rousing game of "Stomp the Puddle." Both were covered in mud. _

"_Hey, big man, let's get you cleaned up!" Mike said, slipping his shoes off as to not track in mud. _

_Logan gazed up at him with his big brown eyes, biting his lip while nodding. _

_Grasping Mike's hand firmly, they walk down the hall and into the guest bathroom. Mike turns on the bathwater while Logan undresses. The small boy is proud of himself, six years old and can undress all by himself. He goes to take off his Batman briefs and hears a chuckle from Mike. He does a silly glare and sticks out his tongue. _

_The water is ready and the tall man lifts Logan up and sets him into the tub. Logan notices a change of emotion when his uncle's hand lingers on his tummy. _

_He looks up to see the man undressing, but looks down when Mike notices him watching. _

"_Hey, buddy, we're going to have a little fun, okay?" His uncle's voice is calm, and trusting. _

"_Okay, Unkie Mike." Logan smiles. _

_Once the older man is in the tub, he lifts Logan onto his lap, and rubs his hands along the boy's torso. _

"_What are you doing?" The small brunette asks. "You love me, right Logan?" His uncle asks. "Of course I do, Unkie!" "Well, what we are going to do is only for people who love each other." _

_Suddenly a large hand is placed upon his lower region. Logan sucks in a deep breathe and smacks it, "Momma says that's my no no spot! You can't touch me there!" _

_His uncle chuckles, but this time it's dark and sinister. "Momma's not here, she's just trying to prevent you from having fun." Logan neck is being abused by large lips, and he's feeling very uncomfortable. _

"_Unkie Mike, stowp it. I don like this." He tries to pull away, but his small body is no match for the older man._

_Logan takes a deep breathe, closing his eyes, praying that his parents will come in and save him. Tears fall down his face as the abuse becomes worse, if he can't see it, it's not happening. _

_Minutes, but what felt like hours later, the man who he no longer sees as his uncle, grunts as a sign of finishing. "Let's keep this our little secret, okay big man?" And all Logan can do is nod._

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. How could Logan hide this from us for all these years? We would've helped him, talked him through this. I look at him, his face is somber, waiting to hear my reaction.<p>

I lean over and hug him, tight in my embrace. "I love you so much Logan, why didn't you tell me?"

He stiffens, "Because I love you too, Kendall. I didn't want you to think that I was some sort of damaged freak."

I pull away to look into his eyes, "I would never think that about you, Logan. You're so amazing and loving and... You. I love everything about you."

We're quiet for a moment, and then I choose to ask the question everyone wants to know. "Why am I the one in your dreams?"

He closes his eyes, "Because t-that monster told me that's what people I love do. They hurt me. And I love you, so you were going to hurt me. Are you going to hurt me, Kendall?"

Disbelief doesn't begin to explain the look on my face, "Logan, listen to me, I would _**never**_ even think to hurt you. Selfish people hurt, that's not love. He didn't love you Logan, he didn't love you like I love you. He saw someone he could take advantage of, he wanted to overpower you. I would never do that. I promise that as long as I live, I will never do anything to harm you."

He looks at me, and I can see that he wants to trust me. This is going to take a long time for him to recover. I love him, and I will be by his side for the entire road.

"Listen, let's just stay in bed for the rest of the day. No funny business, just you and me, laying together, and just enjoying the silence. We'll go from there." I suggest.

Those gorgeous brown eyes stay locked with mine as he considers this.

Then he says it.

"Okay, Kendall. But just because I love you."

We pull back the covers, and he becomes the little spoon to my big spoon. "Oh my dear Logan, _you were so misunderstood back then._"


	7. We're Gonna Flood This House

So, this is the last chapter of This is Me, Starring. I may do one shots off of this, but we'll see. Thank you to everyone who's read this, favorited it, and reviewed it. It means a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months later.<strong>_

It's a beautiful sunny morning, it's the first day of summer and super hot outside. I'm standing at the window in the living room, watching James and Carlos get shot down yet again by the Jennifers. I chuckle as I watch Carlos get pushed into the pool by blond Jennifer, followed by James.

"Jennifers?" a pair of arms wrap around my waist as Logan rests his chin on my shoulder. I laugh, "Oh, yeah." I spin around and plant a gentle kiss on Logan's lips. "Are you ready to go see Dr. Hart today?" I ask, sitting on the arm of the couch.

He nods, "Yeah, your mom is still getting ready, we'll be back before one." We share a moment of silence, just smiling at each other.

The moment is broken by James and Carlos barging in. "I can't believe they pushed us in the pool!" James cried out. "Well if someone didn't suggest going to somewhere more private, they wouldn't have suggested we cooled off!" Carlos retorted.

"James, you didn't." I let out a laugh. His cheeks turn rosy, "Well, c'mon, I'm a teenager, what do you expect."

"Abstinence." Mom stated as she walked out, "You boys will not be sleeping around in this apartment. Or anyone else's apartments, for that matter."

"Yes, Momma Knight."

"Good. Okay, Logan, we better hurry or we'll be late." Logan nodded, kissing me goodbye.

As soon as the door shut, Carlos launched himself onto the couch. "Carlos! You're soaking wet! Get off!" The latino merely shrugged and rolled around, making dark marks on the orange upholstery.

"So, ladies," That earned James a resounding slap from me. "Ow, dammit Kendall. What are we going to do today?" We sat on the couch, pondering what we should do. I had it, bouncing up from the couch, "What we are going to do today is this..."

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Logan called out. I popped up from behind the kitchen counter, "Hey Logiebear! Where's mom?" He smiled at me, walking over to give me a kiss. Carlos made a retching noise from below me, but I don't think Logan heard. "She and Katie dropped me off then went to get some more food." I smirked, "Perfect. I've got something planned for us."

Logan pushed me away. "Kendall. I'm not ready for that. We've talked about this, you know that I might relapse if we try to have sex-" "Logan! I know sweetie, I know. That's not what I was talking about." He looked at me, obviously confused. "What do you have planned, then?" My smirk got bigger, "Oh, nothing big, just THIS!"

Carlos and James jumped up from their hiding spots beneath me, water guns and balloons in hand, spraying Logan as I run around the counter. I grabbed Logan's waist, shielding him from the water and directing him towards the table, where I placed our water weapons.

That's how we spent the day, running around the apartment, getting everything soaked, laughing, just enjoying being with our best friends.

Logan and I have been dating now for six months, and yeah, we haven't taken that next step yet. But seeing him this happy right now, I could wait forever, I just want him to be happy. He still has his nightmares, but they're less frequent, and I'm no longer the star of them. While this makes me happy, it still depresses me when I see that frightened look in his eyes. But he's making improvements with therapy, and talking the dreams through with one of us. Some day, he'll be fine, the dreams will be long gone, and Logan will be able to trust me with his whole heart. We take it a day at a time.

James and Carlos had us backed into the corner, "Any last words?" James snickered. I turned to Logan, "I love you, Logan Mitchell." He pulled me into a kiss, "I love you too, Kendall Knight." "Aw, gross, you guys!" Carlos yelled, him and James pelting us with water.

The door slams, and mom cries out, "What are you guys doing? You're going to flood this house!"

* * *

><p><em>We're gonna flood this, we're gonna flood this house.<em>


End file.
